Eternal Love
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiance, she never expected to fall in love with the mysterious Dr. Cullen. But what happens when said fiance shows up? From the author of High School for the Cullens.
1. Forks

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Forks

Esme POV

I took deep breaths as the plane landed. I was safe. I was away from _him_. I could start over here. When I reached the terminal, I went to grab the few bags I'd packed in my rush to get over here. I had been expecting this for a while, so I'd sent some other boxes to my uncle's house, Charlie Swan. He was waiting for me.

Charlie was my mother's younger brother. I'd called him because he had extra room, and it was my father who'd practically ordered me to marry _him_. I left before that could happen.

"Esme, nice to see you." Charlie gave me an awkward hug. He never was the fatherly type, but he was certainly better than _my_ "father".

"Hi, Charlie." We sat in silence in his police cruiser. He'd never been much of a talker. I remember from when I used to visit him as a child, by my father stopped those visits.

"So…your old room. I got you a computer." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Charlie cracked a smile and left. I started unpacking boxes.

Charlie had missed me all these years. I was like his daughter. He tried to write me, but my father confiscated the letters before I even knew they were there, and never picked up when Charlie's caller ID showed.

I suppose I'd been fairly smart for my age, because I graduated from college early. Now I'm twenty-two. I'd applied to be a teacher here, and the high school accepted. I was going to teach English.

I was also going to work at the hospital as a nurse after my classes at school were over, and on the weekends. This was like my dream come true, to work with kids. I'd always wanted to be a mother.

"Esme, could you come down here?" I flinched, and took a shaky breath. This isn't _him_ anymore. This is Uncle Charlie, your practically father. I headed down the stairs after my mental pep talk.

Charlie was grinning. "The Forks council wanted to thank you for taking two government jobs, so they scraped some funds to get you this as their thank you."

I gasped. In the driveway was a white, second-hand Lexus in pretty good shape. I loved it already. "I love it. Thank you, Charlie!"

He smiled and headed back inside, dropping the keys into my hand. I heard thunder rumble, and I quickly ran back inside. Later that night, while I was in bed, I could've sworn that I'd heard the very loud sound of something hitting a baseball bat. But it must've been thunder.


	2. First Day

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to XSweet96 and x Vampire Bixxnitch x. You know, I have 22 chapters after this, and a complete sequel, and I'm still working on another sequel for the sequel. And it will all stay hidden and buried inside my Microsoft Word files until I get more reviews. People who review get sneak previews. Hmm, threatening people is pretty fun…please ignore the crazy author. XD But I'm serious about the review thing. In total, I have at least FIFTY-FOUR chapters that are not posted. Come on, you know you want them…**

First Day

Esme POV

It was the next morning. I ran down the stairs, pulling on my jacket as I did so. Charlie had just gone out the door. I poured the remaining coffee from the coffeepot into a thermos, grabbed a bagel, and ran out the door

The Lexus started up smoothly, and I pulled out of the driveway to school.

It was small, to say the least. It was cozy. I parked the car and headed into the main office. A woman with bright red hair sat at the desk. She looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Esme Platt, the new English teacher."

Her face lit up. "I'm Mrs. Cope. Are you Charlie Swan's niece?" Of course, everyone had obviously heard that the police chief's niece was coming. I forgot how quickly news spread in small towns like Forks.

"Yes, I am. Which classroom is mine?"

I staggered under the weight of all my boxes. Some were in my arms, while I was shifting the others with my feet.

"Hi!" a high-pitched voice chirped. I jumped and cringed as my boxes fell, but several pairs of arms reached out to catch them before they hit the floor.

There were six students. All with white skin. All with gold eyes. All inhumanly beautiful.

I smiled. "Hello." The girl who had spoken was short and pixie-like, with short, spiky, black hair.

"I'm Alice Cullen. You're the new teacher, Miss Platt." It was a statement, not a question, I noted. She continued. "These are my adopted siblings: Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and my boyfriend, Jasper."

I nodded politely at them. Alice looked excited. "I saw you needed help, so I got my siblings to help you."

She was a nice girl. "Thank you. I appreciate that, but you don't have –"

They started picking up the boxes, acting like they were completely weightless. I shrugged and picked up the only box they had left, which was the smallest. They headed to my classroom. How'd they know which was my classroom?

The bronze-haired one – Edward, I assumed – spoke. "We assumed this was your classroom, as it's the only one remaining that's empty."

He spoke like a gentleman from the early 1900's. That era was very nice. He must be fairly good at English.

The Cullens even helped me set up my stuff. "Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it." They were such nice students.

"We all have you for English," Alice said excitedly.

I smiled at them. "Alright, then I'll see you later." The bell rang, and they were gone. My first class trudged in. I smiled at them. "Hello, class, my name is Miss Platt. I'll be your new English teacher."

One of the boys in the back wolf-whistled. "You're hot!"

"Thank you, but I don't date people with the maturity of a five-year-old." The class murmured appreciatively at the comeback.

My next class had Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Jasper looked very uncomfortable. "Jasper, do you need to get some air?" I whispered. He nodded and raced out of class.

I saw one of the boys creeping his hand towards Rosalie. "Mr. Crowley, I'm sure it would be most appreciated if you didn't feel up Miss Hale." He blushed. Rosalie and Emmett flashed a smile at me.

Right before lunch, the class had Edward, Bella, and Alice. A blond boy who I believe was named Mike Newton was mocking Edward.

"I am simply being a gentleman," Edward growled.

Mike snorted. "More like a twentieth century nerd."

"Mr. Newton, I happen to find the 1900's fascinating. I'm sure you would also appreciate that era if you did a report for tomorrow."

His jaw dropped. The Cullens stifled laughter, and the bell rang for the end of class. The students filed out.

I began packing up my bag. "Miss Platt?"

I smiled at Alice. "Please, call me Esme. 'Miss Platt' makes me feel old."

"Okay, Esme." She smiled back. "Are you going to be eating lunch in the cafeteria or here?"

"Actually, I'm going to my second job as a nurse at the hospital. I'll pick up a bite to eat there."

"Oh, my father works there, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If you see him, tell him that Alice says hi."

I nodded and dashed to my car. As I pulled up to the hospital, a funny sensation settled in me. Like telling me that to enter the building would determine my future.

**Please, review. Or else there will be 54 chapters that you shall never see. XD Reviewers get a sneak preview. Oh, and please vote on the poll in my profile, too.**


	3. Dr Cullen

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to JonesHazelJones, Ice Devil's Heart, k-pattttttttz, edwardplusbella620, xtwilightxchickx, and Pinetail Alice Cullen. I still have all those chapters hostage, people! BWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, yeah, sorry about that…but please, review. I spent who knows how many nights all the way until four in the morning typing some of this. It makes me happy to see reviews! Please?**

Dr. Cullen

Esme POV

At the front desk was a little white-haired lady who really should've retired a long time ago for her health. She looked up from her knitting.

"Hi, I'm Esme Platt, the new nurse."

"Oh, hello, dearie. You're going to be the envy of all the nurses here, you know? Your nurse's station is right by Dr. Cullen's."

Is he the Cullen's father? Most likely. "Thank you." Ah, great, more boxes. I balanced them precariously on top of each other and made my way to the general direction that the lady had been pointing at.

Wait, was she pointing left or right? I turned my head frantically. My arms were sore, and I didn't want to be late on my first day. I was too busy freaking out to notice that my shoelace was untied, and I started falling.

Two pale white hands reached out to catch both the boxes and me. Now _that's_ impressive. I felt a spark where the hand was on my waist. I straightened up and moved my hair out of my face. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," a voice said smoothly. It was like the sound of a bow moving across the strings of a cello – I'd say violin, but his voice was deep. There was the gentle lilt of a British accent.

He was just as pale and inhumanly beautiful as the other Cullen kids, with the same golden eyes, only his seemed lighter. His hair was a light blond, like sunshine. His muscles weren't as big as Jasper's, and especially not Emmett's, but he was pretty muscular. And though his kids seemed to give more of a "back off" aura, he seemed to be more welcoming.

"Carlisle Cullen." I shook his hand.

"I'm Esme Platt. I'm also the English teacher at Forks High. I think I teach your kids, because Alice told me to say hi to you for her."

He chuckled. It sounded like an orchestra that Mozart himself had conducted. "That's Alice, alright. Are you okay, Miss Platt?"

"I'm fine. And please, call me Esme. I feel old when you call me 'Miss Platt'."

He smiled. "As long as you call me Carlisle."

"Deal." I shook his hand again. "Thank you for helping me out. I was trying to get all this stuff to my nurse's station."

"Oh, really, where is it?"

"I think the lady at the front desk said it was near your office."

"Ah, that's Margaret for you. Never clear on directions. I'll help you out." Before I could protest, he already picked up more than half of my boxes. What was with the Cullens being so strong? I picked up the remaining boxes – two of them – and followed him.

I walked right by a door with a sign that read "DR. C. CULLEN". Next to it was the station. Carlisle helped me put my boxes away.

I put my hair up into a ponytail and sighed when we finished. "Thanks for the help again, Carlisle."

He had a funny expression on his face as he looked at me. He blinked and shook his head. "It's no problem at all, Esme. I look forward to working with you." Carlisle flashed me a perfect smile and headed into his office.

I stood in a daze after him. He was perfect in every way, as were his children, but I couldn't help feeling that they were hiding something. And no matter how hard I tried not to pry, I knew that I was going to find out what.

**Remember, review and you get a preview! And enough reviews make me post another chapter up. Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll in my profile, please!**


	4. Cinnamon

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to ., Pinetail Alice Cullen, k-pattttttttz, JSod93, twilighter97. Oh, and since I've written out this whole story (and the sequel, and am currently working on the third), feel free to ask any questions.**

Cinnamon

Carlisle POV

I entered the hospital for work. I'd heard that the chief of police, Charlie Swan, had a niece who was coming to town. She was taking up both the post as English teacher at the high school and as a nurse here. Alice told me I would like her. I didn't doubt her, obviously.

I nodded at Margaret Robbins, the eighty-some year old lady who worked at the front desk. She waved at me and went back to her knitting. She was the only woman in the whole building who didn't flirt with me. Thank God she didn't, that would be very awkward.

One of the nurses, Veronica, a dyed-platinum blond lady, ran up to me as soon as I entered the door. "Dr. Cullen, is there _anything_ I can get for you?" she simpered.

Good thing the kids aren't here. They'd never let me hear the end of it. "No, thank you," I said shortly and politely. I walked off as quickly as possible without being rude.

A little boy had come in with a gash on his head, and I was giving him stitches. After talking with the parents, I headed back to my office, which meant I had to pass through the lobby first.

I noticed an unfamiliar-looking woman struggling with several boxes. She looked lost. I headed over to help her when she tripped over a shoelace and dropped everything.

I quickly reached out to catch the boxes, also managing to catch her by the waist. I felt a spark where we made contact. Static electricity, maybe? Didn't feel like it, though.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded as soft and smooth as silk, while as sweet as sugar. She straightened up and moved her caramel-colored hair out of her face. I caught an aroma of cinnamon coming from her, but not the seasoning. It was more of a natural scent. If I can recall, one of my strongest human memories is the smell of cinnamon. There was also a hint of hyacinth. Hyacinth was now my favorite flower.

"It was no problem." She turned to face me. She had a heart-shaped face and fair complexion that was completely flawless. Her eyes were big and blue, like the sky. Beautiful.

Wait, did I just say "beautiful"? I'd gone over three hundred years without interest in one woman, and she managed to catch my undivided attention in mere seconds.

"Carlisle Cullen." We shook hands. Her eyes lit up as she remembered something.

"I'm Esme Platt. I'm also the English teacher at Forks High. I think I teach your kids, because Alice told me to say hi to you for her."

I chuckled. "That's Alice, alright. Are you okay, Miss Platt?"

"I'm fine. And please, call me Esme. I feel old when you call me 'Miss Platt'."

I smiled. She certainly wasn't nearly as old as me. "As long as you call me Carlisle."

"Deal." We shook again. I had to practically tear my gaze from her. "Thank you for helping me out. I was trying to get all this stuff to my nurse's station."

"Oh, really, where is it?" Carlisle, you're so stupid, it has to be the one near yours. It's the only one left, for crying out loud! But why did I feel happy as I reached this conclusion?

"I think the lady at the front desk said it was near your office." My point proven.

"Ah, that's Margaret for you. Never clear on directions. I'll help you out." Maybe I shouldn't have just been so blunt like that. But I couldn't help wanting to spend more time with her.

I helped her put the boxes away. "Thanks for the help again, Carlisle." She put her hair up into a ponytail. I studied her profile. She'd look like an angel if she were against sunlight, but then that'd mean I couldn't be out.

I blinked and shook my head. "It's no problem at all, Esme. I look forward to working with you." I smiled at her and headed into my office.

Alice was right. I did like her. But she never said how much. And the sweet smell of cinnamon filled my head the rest of the day.

**Don't forget, a review = a preview for you and it makes me update faster! And please vote on the poll in my profile!**


	5. Superhero

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to JSod93, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, StantonLover4Life, Melissa, madeofawesome22, and twilighter97.**

Superhero

Esme POV

I warmed up my fingers against my coffee thermos as I headed out to my car. It had snowed, and the roads were slick with ice.

Today was Career Day, apparently. The school board had practically begged Carlisle to attend. I remember overhearing the very loud conversation from a few days ago.

We would talk during break times. I think it's safe to say that we're becoming very good friends. He told me that his kids also liked me. Then he joked about how that hardly ever happened.

I relished the heat that the heater in the car radiated. Forks wasn't exactly the warmest place in summertime. Just imagine the winter.

I drove carefully to school. It seemed easier to drive the car today, for some reason. I parked in my spot and looked out the window.

Carlisle and his kids were already here, at the other end of the parking lot. Apparently, the board wanted them here early, for briefing or something. Alice waved at me. I waved back.

Carlisle turned to me and grinned. I smiled and leaned over to the passenger seat to get my bag. I locked the car and was about to head inside when I decided to check why it was so easy to drive today.

Charlie had put snow chains on the tires. I'll have to thank him later. My heart sped up as I heard a terrible screeching sound from another end of the parking lot.

I looked up and gasped. Mr. David Rodriguez, the young and inexperienced Spanish teacher, was at the wheel as he tried to control his van.

It was coming right at me.

I met Carlisle's panicked eyes from so far away. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

There was an impact of something hard and cold, but not from where I was expecting it to come from. I winced in pain as the back of my head slammed against the pavement.

I blinked and looked up into the worried eyes of Carlisle Cullen. I heard frantic screams of the students who had started coming in.

He helped me sit up while I held my head. We were stuck in a little triangle of space between the van and the huge Hummer I had parked next to. My car had somehow, and miraculously, escaped with only a few dents and scratches.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle's golden eyes looked into mine.

"I'm good," I mumbled. I looked up to see the faces of Carlisle's kids. They all looked worried, but also a bit – well, disapproving. Why would they be disapproving at their own father?

"There's an ambulance," Edward announced.

Carlisle helped me stand up while I protested that I did not need to go to the hospital, even though my head was hurting a bit. Edward joined Carlisle's side in the argument.

I was taken to the hospital, though it was even worse when David was brought in next to me with a bandaged head and various cuts and bruises.

He began apologizing immediately. "Oh my God, Esme, I'm so sorry, that was all my fault, I'm sorry –"

"Excuse me, Mr. Rodriguez, Esme needs her checkup now," Carlisle interrupted. His face looked slightly angry and annoyed. At least David stopped talking. Thank you, whoever's listening! Edward, who was standing at the doorway with the other Cullens, coughed awkwardly.

While Carlisle checked my head, David kept rambling on and on. "I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you. I'm chaperoning the spring dance, how'd you like to come with –"

Charlie ran into the room. He let out a sigh in relief as he saw me. "Esme, you're alright!"

"Hey, Uncle Charlie," I muttered as I settled back. I could use some sleep.

Carlisle gave me a smile as he left. I smiled back. Charlie sat down next to me. David spoke up again. "So, Esme, I'm very sorry, would you like to come –"

Charlie yanked shut the curtain that separated our beds. As I drifted into the darkness, I wondered how Carlisle had gotten there so quickly. Maybe he was a superhero…my superhero…

**Remember, review and you get a preview! And I'll update faster. I already have the next fifty-something chapters ready.**


	6. La Push

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to ordermask, twilighter97, windtear, Pinetail Alice Cullen, JonesHazelJones, Cullen_luv95, and Kazzah. Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile!**

La Push

Esme POV

I was let out of the hospital after I woke up. I was hoping for a few days of quiet recovery (silence _is_ golden), but, alas, that dream didn't come true for me.

Everyone – students and staff – had come up to me asking if I were alright. David kept asking me to go to the school dance with him as chaperones. Every time, I said no. I was getting really irritated.

One night, I got back from a late shift at the hospital. Not that I complained, as I got to see Carlisle more. He always seemed to be first to arrive and last to leave. But there had been a few days of rare sun in Forks when both he and his kids were missing. Apparently, they went camping on sunny days.

Charlie seemed a bit happy for some reason. "Esme, I've just been told that a whole bunch of students from the community college nearby are coming around here while the plumbing's being fixed or something. They're heading to First Beach on La Push. You should go, hang out with someone your own age."

Carlisle was my own age. Well, hospital records said he was twenty-seven, but he looked younger than that.

"I have papers to grade, Charlie."

"Oh, come on, Esme, relax a bit! Talk with other people not at work."

I somehow got coerced into going. But it wasn't for a few days, so I still had plenty of time to dread the trip and ponder how I got myself into this mess.

"So your uncle is 'making' you go?" Carlisle asked, amused, as I told him the story the next day. I nodded sadly. "How'd he do that?"

I paused. "I really don't know."

He chuckled. I relished the sound of the perfect string harmony. "Where are you going?"

"Um…I think First Beach on La Push."

Carlisle's face hardened. "Oh. La Push."

I was puzzled. "Is something bad there?"

He shrugged. "It really depends on your definition of 'bad'."

I got a flash of inspiration. "Do you want to come with? You could protect me from the bad things," I said teasingly.

Carlisle smiled that beautiful smile. "As much as that would make me feel better, I can't. You see, my family's not really… 'allowed' in Quileute territory."

"Oh." I didn't get it.

"Word of advice, Esme." He looked into my eyes seriously. "Don't get any locals mad."

I found myself sitting on a damp log Saturday morning, watching a blue bonfire. Carlisle's face kept flashing up. One of the university students plopped down next to me.

"Hey, I'm John." I looked at him. He had dark red hair and brown eyes. I kept thinking of a certain golden-haired someone.

"Esme. You don't sound like you're from around here."

He nodded. "I'm just visiting friends. I'm from Ohio."

My heart froze. Ohio. Could he know _him_? Was he going to find me soon? John looked at me, expecting, as a few locals walked by.

Most of them looked like around my age, probably a bit younger. We were one big group now. One of them spoke. "Hi, everybody. I'm Sam Uley. This is Seth Clearwater and Embry Call. Zachariah Terreo, or Zack, as we call him, here is visiting."

All four of them were tall, dark-skinned, and had long black hair. Zack was the same, though his cheekbones were a tad bit higher, and a few other differences. He looked older than me.

He smiled at me. I nodded back. "Esme," I told him.

"Are you from Forks?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are you from?"

He hesitated. "Elsewhere." We started walking. "I think I'm going to be staying for a while, though. The elders of my tribe told me to stay until I was ready to go home."

"Ah." We kept walking by the shore. "Have you met a lot of people here yet?"

Zack shrugged. "Somewhat. Although the Quileutes sometime speak bad of some people. Like the Cullens."

I stared. "What about them?"

He looked around. "Quileute legend says that they were descended from wolves, and the people can shift into wolf form. Werewolves. And their mortal enemy is the Cold Ones. Beings that look human, but with impossible beauty, cold white skin, and are invincible. In other words…_vampires_."

He let out a laugh. "But that's just a myth. No such things! Even though the elders at _my_ tribe even seemed to believe in these stories."

A month ago, I would've thought these stories crazy. Now, I'm not so sure.

When I got home, I booted up the old computer in my room. This was my first time using it, as I usually did everything by hand. When it finally loaded, I opened the web and typed in the search box "vampires".

As I read the information, my eyes got wider. It sounded just like the Cullens. But I had to know more. The Quileute legends seemed the most reliable. There was a bookstore in Port Angeles. Now I just need to get there.

"Port Angeles? I can give you a ride there, if you want," Carlisle offered. I had told him of my planned trip to Port Angeles. I couldn't drive myself, as someone had towed my car after the accident to fix up. It was still there.

"You don't have to. I know you're busy most days. And Margaret's two daughters are in town. They offered to drive me." Linda and Stacy had bumped into me earlier, and said I could join them next week.

"Alright. Just…be careful. Please." Carlisle caught my eye and walked off. Something dark spread over me. Something was going to happen, wasn't it?

**Okay, same deal as last time – review = preview for you! And I post up chapters faster.**


	7. Dream

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinetail Alice Cullen, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, nymphadora15, Anne Carolynn, Melissa, xtwilightxchickx, JSod93, ordermask, twilighter97, k-pattttttttz, Kookie-chan, and . Now, I'll try to upload TWO chapters each update, but that's only if I get enough reviews. If I have a total of at least 10 reviews each time, then I will keep doing two at a time. But if there's not enough, it's back to one a time. Hmm, I'm getting a bit evil…AWESOME. But I'm serious about the review stuff.**

Dream

Esme POV

I crawled into my bed and immediately fell asleep. That was the first time I dreamt of Carlisle Cullen.

I was in the direct center of a large clearing in the middle of the woods. I was alone. The sky was dark and gray.

"Esme." The irresistible voice floated through the air. I followed the sound of it. It led to a gorgeous angel at the edge of the clearing.

My angel. Carlisle. His blond hair gleamed, even without sunlight. I always felt so protected around him. It felt so right.

He smiled. His dazzling, perfect, white teeth shone. They were the only sign of danger around him.

His mesmerizing golden eyes pulled me towards him. A howl sounded behind me, and I turned around, though I still felt his gaze.

It was Zack. What was he doing in my dream? My perfect dream of Carlisle. He had a panicked look on his face as he glared at Carlisle.

"Esme, get behind me, now!"

I was confused. Carlisle shook his head. "Esme, don't. Stay close to me."

My foot edged closer to Carlisle. Zack yelled, "No! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

Carlisle's bright gold eyes darkened. He crouched predatorily as he glared at Zack. I was caught right in the middle of the fight.

"Esme, move!" Carlisle called anxiously. I ran to the edge of the trees, watching them horrified.

Zack was gone. In his place was a giant, overgrown wolf with reddish fur. His howl rang through the heavens as he charged.

Carlisle ducked. In the time I'd gotten to know him, I knew Carlisle was like a pacifist. He hated fighting. He hated physical conflict.

He dodged every blow as he tried to avoid inflicting any harm upon the beast.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

They both seemed to hear me. Carlisle smiled at me before turning his attention back to the fight. The wolf looked hurt as he stared at me.

The whispers started. I turned around frantically, trying to search for the source. A shadow passed by me. I shivered as it brushed my skin. "You won't escape."

"You smell wonderful," another hissed. "Delicious…"

A third shadow walked by. "Sorry to do this, but I have to kill you."

Yet another stood before me. "Mate for a mate. I am going to enjoy torturing you."

A great many of them stood before me, circling me, frenzied as they smelled my blood.

Another shadow was there. "Leave him. Leave Carlisle. Join me, love." Something resembling a hand reached out for me.

I jumped away from it. The shadows surrounded me. The sound of Carlisle and the wolf's fight faded away.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed.

My eyes flew open, my breathing quick and my heartbeat abnormally fast. As I calmed down, I rolled over and jumped in shock.

Carlisle was perched on my windowsill, watching me. I turned over to flick on the lights and looked back to the window. But he was gone.

It was just a dream. The thought made me feel sad for some reason.

But it felt so real. A breeze made its way into the room, and I shivered. I got up and headed for the window. It was slightly opened. That was odd, I always shut it tightly. I gently shut it and headed back to bed.

Just before I fell asleep, I felt someone's eyes on me again. And I smelled the scent of seawater and rising bread.

**Review please. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Savior

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Savior

Esme POV

I was riding with Linda and Stacy in their van. The two girls were twins, with the same curly dirty-blond hair and turquoise eyes, with a few freckles here and there. They also happened to have hippie-like tendencies, though not complete hippie.

Other shoppers stared at them as we passed by – therefore staring at me by extension. Linda and Stacy were very eager to go into a hippie-shop. I waited outside, until I got bored and decided to tell them that I was going to the bookstore.

The little bookstore at the outskirts of Port Angeles was run by a man who looked Quileute. I skimmed the shelves until I found a book on Quileute legends. The owner ignored me while I sat down in a wooden chair in the store and started reading.

Everything the book said about Cold Ones – or vampires – matched the Cullens' descriptions exactly. Did that mean…? I then realized I had finished the book and stood to leave.

As I left the store, I noticed that the owner immediately locked the door and switched the sign to "CLOSED".

It had gotten dark already. It was cold. I'd left my jacket in Linda and Stacy's van. I saw the figure of a man swinging a beer bottle sauntering up the road.

I clutched my bag tighter and sped up. He followed me. Another figure joined. I took a sharp turn into an alley to try to throw them off. Big mistake.

At the other end of the alley were two other guys, also carrying beer bottles. I was surrounded by four drunks.

One of them hooted. "Hey, beautiful, do you want to have some fun with us?"

"No. Leave me alone." I really hoped I could recall those karate lessons from my childhood. Probably not likely.

They laughed. "I like them feisty!" They closed in. My heart beat frantically. Two bright lights shined into the alley. The black Mercedes stopped, and the driver's door opened.

Carlisle. I let out a sigh in relief. His normally welcoming golden eyes had gotten darker and were hard. "Esme, get in the car."

I obeyed without a second thought. I saw a silver Volvo speeding away on the road outside the alley. I turned back around to face the front. Carlisle was snarling something at the drunks, and then got into the car.

His hands clenched tightly onto the steering wheel as he drove like the devil himself was chasing him out of the alley.

"Esme – please, talk to me. About anything."

"Well…David Rodriguez is going to end up in a certain 'accident'." I blinked innocently.

The corner of Carlisle's mouth turned up a bit. "Why is that?"

"Just call it a time bomb. Let's just say that if he says the words 'go with me to the dance' in the same sentence to me one more time…well…you know." I sighed. "I've even heard that he's starting to tell people at school that I'm chaperoning with him. It just makes me want to –" I did a violent gesture with my hands.

Carlisle gave a small smile. He seemed a bit better now.

"Are you good now?"

"Eh…sort of."

I reached out and held one of his hands then immediately blushed. Was holding hands too intimate, or could it be a "friends" thing? But he didn't seem to mind.

"Linda and Stacy are probably a bit worried now," I sighed. Carlisle pointed outside.

"There they are." They were just outside of Bella Italia, the restaurant we were supposed to be eating at. Linda and Stacy were walking out, worried looks on their faces.

They saw me getting out of the car, and ran over. "Esme, where were you?"

"Um…bookstore." They looked behind me and saw Carlisle getting out of the car.

"Dr. C." They waved at him. He nodded back. The twins turned back to me. "Are you alright?"

Did I look paler than usual or something? "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

They looked at Carlisle. "No reason," Stacy muttered.

"Are you riding back with us?" Linda asked.

"Actually, I was planning to treat Esme to dinner. It was sort of my fault that she missed eating with you two."

The girls exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Alright. Whatever rocks your boat. Peace out!" They each held up two fingers as the peace sign and headed back to the van.

Carlisle turned to me and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Esme, I think it's time that I gave you some answers."

**Okay, just want to say a few things. If you think Carlisle is going a bit too fast with the whole reveal-the-secret thing, his POV is next. But I'm not posting it until I get enough reviews for these last two chapters. BWA HA HA...(cough) I'm not evil.**


	9. Following

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to ordermask, twilighter97, Kookie-chan, Aelimir, Leslie, xtwilightxchickx, cullen_luv95, Mangobunny255 (finally, you're reading my story…), madeofawesome22, k-pattttttttz, windtear, ., and nymphadora15.**

Following

Carlisle POV

My Esme had gone to La Push. Wait, _my_ Esme? When did she become mine?

"Since you first saw her," Edward called out. I scowled at his direction.

But still, she went to La Push. With werewolves. Giant, wild, uncontrollable beasts. And they had a neighboring one visiting them, too.

I'm starting to act like Edward when Bella was human. I had gone to watch her sleep. But it was still different for me. He craved for her blood. I simply craved for Esme. Although her blood did smell heavenly, it barely registered in my brain when I looked at her.

And now she was going to Port Angeles, with only two other girls. Based on whatever information I had gleaned from the past week, and from Edward's mind-reading, Esme always was a rather free spirit, so she would most likely be wandering off alone at some point. That was very dangerous for someone as beautiful as her – to be alone, at night.

She would've just left for Port Angeles with the two twin girls. There's still time. I grabbed my keys and headed to the garage. Edward was there, eyebrows raised.

"Are you taking a leaf out of my book, Carlisle?" When Bella was human, he had also followed her around.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I opened the car door to the Mercedes and got in.

"How do you plan on following her exactly?"

I paused. Good point. I could try following her scent, and I was decent, but not exactly the best, and all those people at Port Angeles mixed their scents with hers.

Edward smirked and hopped into his Volvo. "I'll just help you track her down. Then I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Since when did I get another Emmett?

Edward trailed behind me as he drove. We kept contact by cell phone, though our vampire hearing could pick up on each other, anyway. We didn't want to take any risks.

I sniffed the air. There was a very faint trail of her scent, but much stronger ones overlapped it. "You know, I could just tell you where she is," Edward said, amused.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"Well, she just left that bookstore…the one run by the Quileute." Great, they were everywhere. "She's walking back…" There was a pause. "Carlisle, you have to hurry. She's in the alley four blocks east of the bookstore. And there are a few drunks wandering around tonight. And they don't have the most pure thoughts right now."

I swore in my head – I'll have to apologize to Edward – and sped up. I heard her angelic voice. "No. Leave me alone."

Those idiots laughed. "I like them feisty!" I could hear her heartbeat speeding up rapidly. I swerved the car into the alley.

Esme let out a sigh as she saw me. I got out of the car. My expression probably wasn't the friendliest one. "Esme, get in the car."

She quickly did so. I could hear Edward driving away. I turned to the drunks and snarled. "You stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

I got back in and sped off. "Esme – please, talk to me. About anything."

"Well…David Rodriguez is going to end up in a certain 'accident'." She blinked innocently.

I felt my mouth twitch a bit. "Why is that?"

"Just call it a time bomb. Let's just say that if he says the words 'go with me to the dance' in the same sentence to me one more time…well…you know." I sighed. "I've even heard that he's starting to tell people at school that I'm chaperoning with him. It just makes me want to –" She did a violent gesture with her hands. Almost like she was picturing someone's head between them.

I gave a small smile. The anger was lessening. This was odd, I hardly ever felt anger, unless Jasper felt the need to toy around with my emotions for a bit.

"Are you good now?"

"Eh…sort of." That was the truth.

She reached out and held one of my hands then immediately blushed. I didn't mind.

"Linda and Stacy are probably a bit worried now," she sighed. I pointed outside.

"There they are." I parked outside the Bella Italia, and Esme ran to talk with them

"Dr. C." They greeted me as I got out of the car. I nodded back. They were like their grandmother, thankfully – never flirting with me.

"Are you riding back with us?" Linda asked.

"Actually, I was planning to treat Esme to dinner. It was sort of my fault that she missed eating with you two," I interrupted.

The twins exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Alright. Whatever rocks your boat. Peace out!" They made the peace sign with their fingers and headed back to their van.

I turned to Esme and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Edward told me that she was starting to figure it out. And she was very intelligent. I was hoping she wouldn't find out, but if not from me, then she could stumble across rogue vampires or even the Volturi someday…or vice versa. But she was going to find out. Alice had seen it. And those were my options: tell her, or have a not-so-human-conscious vampire tell her and kill her. The choice was obvious. "Esme, I think it's time that I gave you some answers."

**Yes, I promised 2 chapters, but I'm in a bit of a rush now, so I'll post another one up later no matter what.**


	10. Bella Italia

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**By the way, this one's more of a filler. Just saying.**

Bella Italia

Esme POV

Carlisle and I entered the restaurant. A blond hostess was in the front, playing tic-tac-toe by herself. She looked up and immediately fluffed her hair at the sight of Carlisle.

"Hello, welcome to the Bella Italia, how may I help you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Carlisle. A funny feeling ran through me as I resisted the urge to glare at her.

"A table for two, please," Carlisle said, smiling, still looking at me. I smiled back, feeling slightly triumphant for some reason.

The hostess led us to a table right in the middle of the very busy restaurant. Carlisle slipped her a bill. "Something more private, if you would."

She nodded and showed as a table in the very back, separated from the rest of the restaurant by a partition. "Your hostess will be right with you." She ogled at Carlisle one last time and then left.

I rolled my eyes. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" he asked innocently. I scrutinized him. He really didn't know.

"You dazzle people. That poor girl's probably freaking out in the kitchen right now."

His golden eyes studied my face. "Do I dazzle you?"

"…Yes. Along with every other girl in the world," I muttered.

The black-haired server came. She gave an over-welcoming smile in Carlisle's direction. "Hi, I'm Amber, and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" Her words were directed to him.

Carlisle was still looking at me. I spoke up. "I guess I'll have a lemonade."

"Two lemonades," he added.

"I'll be _right_ back," she said to him with yet another smile. He was still watching me.

"Do you feel any dizziness, sickness, or cold?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not going to go into shock. I have gone to medical school, you know."

Carlisle gave another beautiful smile at me. The waitress came with the lemonade and bread. Her back was turned to me.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Carlisle.

He looked at me. "Esme?" The waitress frowned ever so slightly and looked at me.

I glanced down at the menu and selected a random dish. "I'll have the chicken parmigiana."

"How about you?" She smiled at him again.

"No, thank you." Of course, I never saw him eat anything.

"If you change your mind, just call me." Carlisle paid no attention to her. She left unhappily.

"You should drink that," he advised me.

I took a drink from my lemonade, and then downed the rest of it when I realized my thirst. When the glass was drained, he moved his to me.

"Thank you." The icy drink was still cold. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the drink."

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"Yes – oh. It's in Linda and Stacy's van." I saw him removing his jacket. It was a cotton navy zip-up hoodie. He wore a collared, light blue button-up dress shirt under it.

"Thanks." I draped the jacket over me. It was cold. But it smelled heavenly. I inhaled ever so slightly. It wasn't cologne. It was like a delicious blend of seawater and rising bread. I rolled up the too-long sleeves.

Carlisle smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burn, and I looked down. He pushed the bread towards me. "I'm not going into shock," I defended myself.

"You should be. A normal person would." He looked slightly concerned and unsettled.

"I feel very safe with you."

He frowned ever so slightly. "This is harder than I thought."

I nibbled on a breadstick. "I have some theories, you know."

He smiled. "And what would those theories be?"

**Okay, remember, review = preview. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Questions and Answers

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinetail Alice Cullen, edwardplusbella620, ChocolateGal16, luvdacullens96, JonesHazelJones**, **sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco., Anne Lynn, StantonLover4Life, SunnySkies4Life, Kazzah, Cullen_luv95, k-pattttttttz, Satin Chic, and JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe. And I had an anonymous review, no name whatsoever, but thank you, whoever you were! Anyway, this chapter is twice as long as usual, so you get one. The next chapter is also twice as long as usual, so the same thing applies. Sorry! And my personal favorites are coming up in a few chapters. And I'm very happy because I won my class spelling bee and now I'm going to another one! Sorry, again, I'm a spelling fanatic. And no, I am not a nerd, I'm just obsessed with proper spelling. XD**

Questions and Answers

Esme POV

The waitress came around the partition again. I suddenly straightened up after I realized that Carlisle and I had been leaning towards each other without noticing it. She set the food in front of my and turned to Carlisle.

"Did you change your mind? Anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No thanks, but more lemonade would be nice."

"Alright." She picked up the empty cups and walked off.

"So what were you saying?" he asked.

"Well, I need some answers from you, too."

He smiled. "As you wish."

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

"Next."

I frowned. That was the easiest one. "Fine. Let's say that there's a certain somebody who just so happens to be able to read minds."

"Or, it could be that this somebody has a close companion who can read minds," Carlisle interjected. Good, he was playing along.

"Alright, so person A knows person B, who reads minds. Person B goes with person A to follow person C, to make sure person C stays safe. Person B realizes there's danger for person C, so person A swoops in to save person C." I hoped that didn't sound too confusing. It made sense to me.

Carlisle was watching me in shock. "You most certainly hit that one right on the target." Ah, so he gets it, too.

"So I can safely assume that Edward is the mind-reader?"

"Yes, you can."

"But the other important thing is, just how can one read minds? It's definitely not something that most people can do."

He nodded. "And those are where your theories come in?"

"Exactly. So person A is just as…different, as person B, just maybe not with the same talents or abilities. Some of my more exaggerated ideas were from comics – like a superhero."

"But maybe we're not superheroes," Carlisle murmured.

I cocked my head to the side. "And let's say that person C has done a bit of research, and finds some pretty reliable sources of information. Further research provides near solid proof of person C's last theory."

I looked down and realized that I'd finished. Carlisle waved for the waitress, still staring at me. "We would like the check, please."

She whipped out the little black folder. Carlisle stuck another bill inside and got up. I followed closely. We got to his car, and he began driving.

"And so, person C comes to her final conclusion." He waited silently. "She thinks it's near impossible, because it just can't be true. But everything points to the fact that it is."

"What exactly am I, then?" Carlisle whispered. "My family?"

I looked out the window, barely registering the fact that the car was moving at over a hundred miles an hour. "Vampire." I turned to him. He was staring out the windshield determinedly. "But I'm still confused about some things. Some vampire myths." A flicker of a smile showed on his face. "How can you go out in the day? Do you burn in the sun?"

"Myth."

"Holy water?"

"Myth."

"Stake through the heart?"

"Myth."

"Holy crosses?"

A definite smile was on his face. "Myth, obviously. When you see my house, you'll see what's so ironic about this one."

I paused. "I'm going to your house?"

"If you would like to."

"Of course." I thought a bit. "What about sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth. I don't sleep. At all."

"What do you do at night, then?"

"I learn. Read. Pass the time with various hobbies."

"And what about your…well, diet?"

"Now that is where things get just a tad bit confusing. Most of my kind drinks human blood. They have red eyes. My family and I are considered abnormal. We drink animal blood, and our eyes are gold because of this."

"Why doesn't every vampire drink animal blood?"

"Animal blood smells and tastes much worse than human blood. Human blood is also more satisfying, and it makes us stronger than animal blood does."

"How can you stand working in the hospital, with all that blood?"

"Over time, I've learned how to control my bloodlust. I barely register it. Some of my children have a harder time, but they're devoted to this lifestyle." He hesitated. "Your blood smells really appetizing, though. I would never dream of killing you. But others may be tempted to it."

"So what do I smell like?" I asked, amused.

He grinned. "Cinnamon. And a hint of hyacinth. My two favorite scents."

I pondered something else he had said. "How old are you?"

"Physically, or my vampire age?"

"Both."

"Well, I'm actually twenty-three." That explains a lot. He looks too young to be twenty-seven. "And…well, this may scare you off. But I was born in the 1640's."

I stared. "Seriously?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I am indeed over three hundred years old."

I settled back into my seat. "Just as long as you don't look three hundred." He chuckled.

"Glad to see you're not scared off."

We'd pulled up at Charlie's house. I got out of the car. He did, too. "Would you like to come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning, then." He hesitated again. "And Esme, please, be very careful. There are more dangerous things around that would gladly kill you."

I nodded and entered the house as the black Mercedes drove away. Charlie barely looked up as he watched the game. As I headed up to my room and got ready for bed, I realized three very important things.

Carlisle Cullen was a vampire, along with his family.

There were things more dangerous than him that wouldn't hesitate to spill my blood.

And I had fallen for him. And I couldn't turn back, even if I wanted to.

**Okay, so far it's following the Twilight plot, but it'll be changing in, like...four or five chapters, I guess. Just telling you so you don't get bored. Remember, review = preview!**


	12. Secret Life

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinetail Alice Cullen, twilighter97, Cullen_luv95, k-pattttttttz, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, Anne Lynn, Aelimir, and Kookie-chan.**

Secret Life

Esme POV

I woke up the next morning, anxious for eleven o'clock. I got ready quickly and headed downstairs, where Charlie was drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Charlie." I began making pancakes.

"Hey, Esme. Oh, some girls, Linda and Stacy, came by to drop off a jacket. They said you were with them just half the night?"

I resisted the urge to smile. "Yeah, I ran into Carlisle at Port Angeles, and we had dinner."

Charlie looked up from his newspaper, staring. "You were with Dr. Cullen?" I nodded, wondering if he thought this was a bad thing. To my surprise and relief, he smiled. "He's a very good man. His family's nice, too. Even though he seems a bit old, but he's the best guy around here."

I nodded and got started on the eggs. Charlie had _no_ idea.

When it was almost eleven, Charlie had gone down to the station, and I was trying to watch the news, but I kept glancing at the clock.

At the stroke of eleven, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and there was Carlisle, smiling. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and followed him to his car. We headed to the outskirts of Forks and into woods even thicker than the ones Charlie's house was in. He pulled up on a long driveway I never would've noticed by myself. I gasped as I saw the house.

It was huge and white. It looked familiar. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the design I had submitted a few years ago for reconstruction of a house, through an online contest. I had won, and they had mailed money to me.

Carlisle smiled wryly. "I apologize for taking the design. You're the architect, right?" I nodded. "Everything agreed that it was the best one."

"I'm very honored that you picked mine." I smiled. He parked the car and opened my door a split second later.

I took his hand as I stepped out. I barely noticed the cold. As we walked inside, Alice came zooming out onto the porch.

"Hi, Esme! I'm so glad you're finally here!" She hugged me. I blinked in shock before hugging back. Bella and Edward walked out behind her, smiling bemusedly.

"Sorry about Alice. She tends to get very excited at times," Bella told me. By now, the other three Cullens had come out. Emmett grinned at me. Jasper nodded stiffly, with a smile on his face. He looked to be in pain. Rosalie gave me a smile, though she looked just a bit wary.

Carlisle led me inside. I stared in surprise. "Wow, it looks better than I'd imagined."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "We based it on your design, to every detail, you know." The kids trailed after us as he gave me a tour of the house.

"That's Edward and Bella's room, Jasper and Alice's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, and here's my room." He opened the door to the master bedroom.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. The windows faced a stream that ran through the woods. The carpet was a royal purple, and there was a lumpy bundle covered by a cloth in the corner. A gold couch took up the middle of the room.

"It's very beautiful. And big," I told them. They laughed at my end comment.

Bella spoke up. "Esme, you live with Charlie Swan, right?" I nodded. She smiled. "My human name was Bella Swan. Charlie's my something-great grand-nephew."

"Really? I'm related to you?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"I was changed back in the 1920's. I was living here with my own father, when Carlisle and Edward moved to town. I'm the only mind Edward can't read, and my blood was very irresistible to him. I eventually was changed, and here we are." She smiled at Edward, who kissed her cheek.

Emmett snorted. "I always liked my story better," he boasted. "I was changed in 1935. I was living in Tennessee, and I went out hunting when this HUGE grizzly bear started mauling me! But my beautiful Rosie saved me, and brought me to Carlisle, who changed me." He turned and kissed Rosalie full on the lips.

"I was changed in 1933, in Rochester, New York," Rosalie said simply. I could tell she didn't want to tell her story. It was hers, so she had all rights to it.

Alice piped up, "I was changed in 1920, but I can't remember anything from my past. I can see the future, so my first memory was having a vision of Jasper, and Carlisle's way of life, and I met Jasper later."

Edward tilted his head to the side. "I was turned in 1917, in Chicago. The Spanish Influenza was an epidemic there, and I got sick. My parents had died from the sickness already, and Carlisle changed me after my mother begged him to do everything he could to save me."

His mother sounded like she knew what Carlisle was. Jasper turned his head. "I was changed in 1863. I was a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. I met Alice in Philadelphia, and we came to the Cullens together."

I smiled. "I like the Civil War era. It's just as fascinating to me as the Victorian era."

Jasper grinned. "Finally, someone around here who doesn't get bored when I talk about it."

Emmett boomed in laughter. "That's because not all of us are old geezers like you!" They stated bickering, and the kids all filtered out of the room.

I looked at the cloth-covered pile curiously. "What's that?"

Carlisle sighed, smiled, and headed over to uncover it.

**Don't you want to know what it is? I know you do. So review! BWA HA HA.**


	13. My Soul

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to Ilove4everJasperHale, k-pattttttttz, nymphadora15, Pinetail Alice Cullen, ChocolateGal16, JonesHazelJones, missmayhemrocksagain, S, SunnySkies4Life, and sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco.**

My Soul

Esme POV

There was a music stand, and a black case. Carlisle turned it over and opened it. Inside was a very beautiful Stradivarius violin.

He smiled as he picked it up. "Antonio Stradivari was actually my friend. He was born around the same time as I. He gave this to me himself."

"You play?"

"Yes. I do. Edward's usually the musical one. He plays the piano downstairs. But I'm actually the only one who plays violin. Jasper can play guitar, and Emmett occasionally enjoys breaking drum sets."

"Can I hear you play?"

He hesitated. "I'm not very good."

"Of course you're good. You can do anything."

Carlisle smiled and picked up the violin and bow. "Very well, then. _Un concerto per la signora_." The bow touched the strings.

I lay on the couch and closed my eyes, smiling. If Carlisle's voice was divine, then this came very close to it. The music filled my heart with warmth. I opened my eyes.

Carlisle was both concentrating and at peace at the same time. His eyes were closed as his nimble fingers shifted up and down the neck of the violin. Occasionally, his eyes would open just a little bit, and I would see a little glimpse of his golden eyes looking at me. His mouth curled up into a smile as his eyes closed again.

I closed my eyes once more. He played with passion, pouring his soul into the music. The music poured into my soul. It joined our souls. Our hearts. Our spirits.

I could almost hear Carlisle's voice speaking to me. Then I realized he had started speaking to me. I opened my eyes and looked up into Carlisle's eyes, his face mere inches away from mine.

"I have something to show you." He held out his hand. I took it, and he led me down the hall. "That is my office." He opened the door.

There were many paintings along the walls, and there was a desk piled with neatly stacked papers. Then I saw another ornament on the wall and laughed.

Carlisle grinned. "So as you can see, holy crosses indeed affect us in no way whatsoever." On the wall behind his desk was an old, wooden cross that was still in pretty good condition.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling. It was simple, but beautiful in a way.

"When I was human, I was the son of an Anglican pastor in London. My father hated everything that went against his beliefs, and strived to make me believe the same.

"He preached about evils, and led hunts for witches, demons…vampires." I smiled at the irony of it all. "He encouraged me to lead the hunts as I got too old. But my methods were different. I was not so quick to accuse innocent people as he.

"I found a real coven of vampires, living in the sewers. I led a hunting party one night, and found one of them. He was starving. I was attacked first. He bit my neck, but then moved on to kill others, and carried off another man. The hunters followed.

"I knew the hunting party would come back to burn my body, so I crawled into a cellar full of rotting potato peelings and stayed there for three agonizing days. I endured the fire alone. When I awoke, I was horrified with myself. I tried so many ways to kill myself, but none worked. Fire is the only thing that can kill us.

"I tried starving myself. I had no wish to kill humans. But one day, as I roamed the woods, a heard of deer passed by. I attacked them. And that was how I learned that animal blood could satiate me enough to resist humans.

"Edward and I have different views on certain subjects. He believes vampires have no souls and are destined to go to Hell when our existence ends. I've had centuries to ponder this matter. I believe that we all have souls, and have a chance to get to Heaven when our existence is over.

"Edward was loath to change Bella, as he believed she still had a soul, therefore could still go to Heaven, but she insisted. And he still believes she has a soul. But I sometimes secretly wonder if we really do have souls."

I squeezed his hand. "Carlisle, you are the kindest, most caring, most compassionate man I have ever met. You have more of a soul than I."

He smiled softly. "There's someplace I would like to show you."

**Ooh, what does he want to show her? Remember, review = preview! And another chapter (or two, depending on the length) goes up quicker!**


	14. Diamonds

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinetail Alice Cullen, JSod93, cullen_luv95, nymphadora15, Melissa, JonesHazelJones, xtwilightxchickx, SunnySkies4Life, k-pattttttttz, liz (uh, well, I'm kind of on a little writer's block for High School for the Cullens, I just need some ideas for how Emmett makes fun of the South), octaviia'elizabethcullen, twilighter97, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, WhitlockRN, StantonLover4Life, and Aelimir.**

Diamonds

Esme POV

As we walked down the stairs, I noticed that all the kids were gone. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all off in their own place," Carlisle replied. "Ah, someone's moved my car inside." We walked into the garage, and I stared. I may not be the biggest car fanatic, but I knew a good car when I saw one.

Lined up in a perfectly straight line were a silver Volvo, a red Ferrari, an Aston Martin, a red BMW, a Jeep Wrangler, a silver Ducati motorcycle, and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"What can I say, they love their cars," Carlisle sighed. He opened the passenger door for me, and I got in. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I pouted and looked out the window. Blurs passed by at extremely high speeds. "Shouldn't you be slowing down a little bit?"

Carlisle looked amused. "Now why would I do that?"

"Well, the police chief is my uncle, so I'm sort of raised to abide all laws and such."

"Ah. Well, then you wouldn't like some of the escapades that the boys get themselves into." He grinned. "And, occasionally, once in a while, I may participate in a few of these."

I stared at him. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say that we're banned from Cuba now." We were now on a very narrow road that was more of a dirt path. Trees surrounded us.

He parked the car, got out, and opened my door again. "Let's start walking."

I looked around. "Where's the trail?"

"No trail." I gaped at him. "Hmm…maybe it's time for you to learn some more abilities we have. You'll have to get onto my back."

"I'm not a feather, you know."

"It'll feel like it to me." I hesitated then climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms around my neck and draping my legs around his waist.

"You may want to close your eyes." I obeyed, squeezing them shut. I gasped as air hit me in the face, and the sound of wind rushed past my ears. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes. "You never told me vampires could fly."

Carlisle chuckled. "We can't. I was running. We can run pretty fast." He reached down and picked up a rock, squeezing it. It became dust. "We're also pretty strong."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. I looked around and gasped.

We were at the crag of one of the mountains. The side was very grassy, and in a very open space. Vines twisted amongst themselves, and wildflowers bloomed in spontaneous places.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He paused. "There's another very important trait that I really should show you. You know how we're never around when it's sunny?" I nodded. "Well…that's because when we go out in sunlight, this happens."

I looked at the sky. The sun was setting, but still there. Had I really been here that long? I saw Carlisle step forward, out of the shadows.

I'd always thought Swarovski crystals were amazing. He was a million times more beautiful than them. His skin was still perfect and flawless while it glittered like a billion miniscule fragments of diamonds that had been sprinkled meticulously onto him. He'd unbuttoned his shirt, and the sparkles reflected off of his chest, too.

I reached out one hand and touched his arm. It still felt the same. We found ourselves lying down on the grass, staring at each other. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak.

**Okay, I have figured it out. This story is going to deviate from the Twilight plotline in two or three chapters!**


	15. Supernova

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Supernova

Esme POV

"Esme, have you ever been in love?"

I looked at him. "I've never been in love before I moved here." His pale hand took my own.

"I think I've fallen for you."

My heart soared. "I think I've fallen for you, too." Carlisle gave a dazzling smile and took my other hand.

"I think it was love at first sight. That first day that you came to work at the hospital."

I blinked. "I don't know when it was for me, but I realized it that night after Port Angeles." The sun was setting, the red in the skies fading and slowly turning to black. His skin was losing its shimmer.

"I've been around for centuries, and I have _never_ felt anything even remotely like this every before. My human memories are faded, but I don't think it's happened even then."

My breath caught in my throat. "It's never happened to me, either."

Carlisle placed his finger under my chin and tilted my face towards his. "You know, never in three hundred years have I ever kissed anybody. I don't think I've ever kissed anybody in my human life, either," he mused. His golden eyes were smoldering as they met my blue ones. "May I?" he whispered softly.

I nodded, too breathless to speak. His eyes traced my face, and fell to my lips. My mouth was slightly open as his cold, marble, perfect lips met mine.

There was no way to describe it. Not even fireworks were halfway close to it. It was more of a supernova. An exploding star. Perhaps another Big Bang, in my opinion.

His lips were gentle against mine. As we parted, I gasped for breath. Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Look up."

I turned my head to the sky. It was black now. I could see the moon, but it was pale, weak, and watery compared to the rest of the sky.

Shooting stars, meteors, and comets flew across the sky in a race of dominance. They left behind trails of light that zig-zagged across the night sky.

I would never look at a fireworks show the same again. "It's very symbolic," I whispered.

"How so?"

"It kind of reminds me of how I felt during the kiss. And that is a very good thing." I felt him smile as he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you so much. But I have to be so careful around you. I may have my bloodlust under control, but my strength could slip at any moment. I could kill you by accident," he murmured.

"I trust you."

The lights were fading away. The stars emerged, visible hear above the cloud cover that hung gloomily over Forks.

Carlisle raised my arm and began tracing the constellations. "There's the Big Dipper. Over there is Big Bear, and Little Bear."

"Looks more like a rabbit," I mused. He laughed.

"I suppose you could say that. But 'Big Bear' sounds more impressive than 'Big Bunny'."

"True that."

"That's the North Star. If you ever are lost or need guidance, use it to find your way. Those two are Perseus and Andromeda. In Greek mythology, Perseus was the slayer of Medusa, and also killed the monster that was about to murder Andromeda.

"Now these are Cepheus and Cassiopeia, who just so happened to be Andromeda's mother and father, king and queen. They were killed when they looked at Medusa's head."

"How are you so smart?" I teased.

"You _do_ learn a lot over a few hundred years, especially if you don't sleep," he shot back good-humoredly. "I also traveled a lot. I went to Italy for a while. I met the Volturi. They're like the rulers of our world. They enforce laws and make sure humans don't discover us. The leaders are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. You could say I'm a friend to them. They called me _Stregoni Benefici_."

"What does that mean?"

"Wizards you will benefit."

"How are they wizards?"

"I have no idea."

I snuggled into Carlisle's arms as he ran back to the car and drove me home. As I drifted off to sleep, I saw him sitting at the edge of my bed. Everything was perfect. I should've known it wouldn't last for long.

**Okay, next chapter's slightly fluffy-ish, and it's not really a Twilight scene, but the chapter after that is GUARANTEED to be different! But it ain't coming up unless...well, you know, it begins with R and ends in eview, and add a P in front of it and you get that back, too. In other words, review = preview! And more chapters...**


	16. Hobbies

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to goldeneyedfanpire, Aelimir, Cullen_luv95, k-pattttttttz, Ilove4everJasperHale, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, JonesHazelJones, liz, WhitlockRN, and SunnySkies4Life. By the way, I have finished the third story for this series! I am currently working on the fourth and final one, and then I can get back on other story ideas.  
**

Hobbies

Esme POV

It was a free weekend, and both Carlisle and I were taking the day off from the hospital. All the kids were home. I had recently taken up pottery, and was in the unused kitchen, trying to make as little mess as possible as I attempted to mold the lump of clay into something decent.

"Meh! Forget it," I muttered, stopping the wheel. I smelled seawater and rising bread again as white hands placed themselves on my shoulders.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"I'm absolutely horrible at this. The lump looks like…well, a lump."

"All it needs is patience, love." My heart fluttered as Carlisle seated himself behind me, on my same stool that I was currently sitting on. He wrapped his arms around mine and placed his leg by mine as he started the wheel again.

"No matter how silly this may sound, just look at the clay and imagine what you want it to look like," he whispered into my ear. "Then just…relax."

Both our hands touched the clay. He guided me as the wheel spun at the perfect speed. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"See, you're not so bad at this." I opened my eyes. In front of me was an exquisite vase.

"Technically, you made it," I pointed out.

"In my opinion, the artist is the one whose hands touch it," he replied, and kissed my cheek. He was so perfect.

I was watching a sitcom with Alice, Rosalie, and an unwilling Bella. I took a brief glimpse out of the window and turned back, but then turned my head back out.

"What is _that_?" It looked like a stretch of soil. Did they forget to plant grass seed there?

They looked up. Alice looked at where I was looking. "Oh, _that_ is our garden."

I stared at it. "Are you sure?"

Bella looked sheepish. "Yeah, it's not really the best. None of us feel like taking care of it." I stood up and headed outside. There was a tool shed, so I opened the door to it.

I carried out the needed tools and supplies and got to work. The sun didn't get past the clouds, but it still provided enough warmth and light.

"You look beautiful." I looked up and smiled as I saw Carlisle leaning against a tree, watching me.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully. "I'm all covered in gunk."

"You're always beautiful. Even a blind man could see that." He walked forward. "You don't have to take care of our garden, you know."

"Well, if I didn't do it, then nobody would," I responded, planting a few more seeds. Carlisle knelt down next to me.

"Botany isn't my best subject, as I always concentrated more on biology during science courses, but according to the process of photosynthesis, I'm pretty sure these will need sunlight. And Forks isn't the most sunlit place."

I just smiled. "We'll see."

A few days later, the Cullen garden was blooming with flowers of all colors.

**Esme has a green thumb! XD**


	17. Return

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Return

Esme POV

I'd say life was very good. I was in love with the most amazing man to exist. Charlie, who I now considered my father, approved. And Carlisle's kids seemed to like me.

Bella, Edward, and Alice came into class today. As they left, Bella called out, "Bye, Mom!"

I froze. She called me "Mom". Bella gasped and looked down. "Sorry, I didn't –"

She stopped as I hugged her. "Thank you, Bella!" She smiled and hugged me back. Edward and Alice stood off to the side, smiling.

After they left, I finished packing up the rest of my things and headed for my car so I could get to the hospital. Nurse Veronica glared at me as I entered. I briefly wondered what I had done to her. I hadn't even really talked to her much.

As soon as I sat down at my nurse's station, I felt cool arms wrap around me. "And how are you today, Miss Platt?" Carlisle's smooth voice spoke.

I smiled. "Why, I'm fine, Dr. Cullen. But I'm just a bit curious as to why Miss Veronica keeps glaring at me."

He frowned. "Ah, well, you see, she took a little fancy to me, and she thinks you stole me from her or something along those lines." He gave me a short and sweet kiss.

I started beaming. "And Bella called me 'Mom'."

Carlisle grinned, too. "That's wonderful. I know how much you want to be one."

The PA beeped, and Margaret's voice came up. "_Dr. Cullen, surgery in operating room 3, Dr. Cullen, surgery in operating room 3_."

He sighed and unwrapped his arms. "Unfortunately, my dear Esme, I must bid thee farewell." Carlisle took my hand and kissed it. "I'll see you in a few hours." And he was gone.

I turned around in my swivel chair to face the computer. Just a few hours.

Carlisle POV

I finished up the surgery on the fifty-year-old man and hurriedly went to remove my gloves and wash off my hands. Thank goodness I was a vampire, otherwise I wouldn't have the attention span to perform the surgery properly while thoughts of Esme dominated my mind.

I was drying my hands when my phone rang. "Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"CARLISLE!" It was Alice. "Get to Esme, _now_!"

I didn't even bother hanging up as I ran.

Esme POV

I tapped my pencil against my desk, bored. There was really nothing for me to do. Why did they hire me for nothing? But I won't complain anymore. It pays money, and I get to spend more time with Carlisle.

I flipped open my sketchbook and began doodling. My memory was pretty good, so I thought back onto the past week with Carlisle's family.

I ended up filling up the pages with Emmett's antics, Jasper's reading, Alice's happy aura, Rosalie's beauty, Bella's sweetness, Edward's piano playing.

Of course, I had most of the pictures as ones of Carlisle. There were ones of his face, of his profile, of his shadow, of his back, of him playing violin…everything.

An ominous shadow loomed over the paper. I froze. My heart sped up – in a bad way. Then his disgusting voice spoke.

"Esme Anne Platt, why are you here in this good for nothing town?"

I turned around to glare at him. "Please, take offense to my question, but what the _hell_ are you doing here?" My ex-fiancé, Charles Evenson, glared back at me.

**HAHA! I bet you all want to know what's happening with Charles! And you shall never know! Unless you review XD REVIEW = PREVIEW!**


	18. Stalked

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, twilighter97, octaviia'elizabethcullen, goldeneyedfanpire, SunnySkies4Life, XxSass94xx, xtwilightxchickx, SorryWe'reOpen, and Aelimir.**

Stalked

Esme POV

He still looked as vile as ever. He smelled like beer, and he was unshaven.

"You see, my buddy John came 'round here for a break sometime, and when he got home, he said that he came across this very hot gal named Esme," he slurred. "So I thought, hey, that's my fiancée's name, maybe that's her. After all, that good for nothing wench ran away. So I decided, maybe I should get her back and give her proper punishment."

I stood up and glared at him. "I am not your fiancée anymore. I never even loved you, or even _liked_ you in the first place! So even if you weren't a worthless alcoholic, I still would've run away. I'm happier here than I have been anywhere else my whole entire life."

"How dare you!" His calloused hand neared my face. I cringed.

Then a pale hand reached out and intercepted it. I let out a sigh in relief as I saw Carlisle glaring murderously at him.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a hospital, not a boxing arena," he said with forced politeness.

Charles scowled at him. "I don't care, I can do anything I want with my fiancée."

"Ex-fiancée," I hissed. "And just to let you know, this ex-fiancée couldn't care less about you." I gasped in pain as his hand met my face.

"Take that, you – ah!" He groaned in pain as Carlisle twisted his arm behind his back, looking furious.

"Haven't you been taught that you never touch a lady?" Carlisle demanded.

"She ain't no lady," Charles hissed.

"Security!" I shouted. Ten seconds later, two uniformed guards came running around the corner.

They each grabbed one of Charles's arms. "Sir, we're going to have to escort you off of the premises," the one on the left told him.

As they took him away, he started screaming. "This is not over, Esme Platt! You _will_ be coming back to Ohio with me!"

I started shaking. Carlisle's arms quickly wrapped themselves around me. "It's alright, love, he's gone," he whispered.

Several sets of footsteps came running towards us. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. The girls hugged me after Carlisle let go.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. "No. He hasn't decided anything yet, but he's planning to do something."

Over the next few days, it seemed like things would be getting back to normal. No one had heard from or seen Charles ever since that day in the hospital, and I was slowly beginning to relax.

I headed to the grocery door to pick up some more things for dinner. It was another one of those rare sunny days, and Carlisle and the kids had gone hunting.

After I put everything away at home, I decided to go out into the woods for a little walk. I just realized that I had nothing to do when Carlisle and his kids weren't there.

I reached a heavily forested part of the woods. The sun's rays barely made their way through the trees. I had an eerie feeling come over me. I turned around to go back.

"Esme, where do you think you're going?"

I gasped and looked around. I saw nothing but shadows. I started backing away slowly.

"Oh, you know you can't get away. I'll always find you," the nasty voice crooned.

I turned and began running. Dead leaves rustled behind me as footsteps followed. I shrieked as something knocked me down.

My hands were behind me back while I was stuck under him. "Say good-night, _dear_." A needle pierced the skin on my shoulder. My head got foggy, and the darkness consumed me.

**BWA HA HA! Ultimate cliffhanger! Oh, I am _so_ evil...REVIEW, OR ELSE!!! (laughs maniacally while Chemi, JoJo, and Mangobunny255 back off slowly)**


	19. Taken

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to nymphadora15 (2), twilighter97, SorryWe'reOpen, octaviia'elizabethcullen, WhitlockRN, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, edwardplusbella620, Kookie-chan, ChocolateGal16, cullen_luv95, goldeneyedfanpire, hot4cullenmen, SunnySkies4Life, Aelimir, JSod93, ordermask, Kazzah, StantonLover4Life, Ilove4everJasperHale, anonomus, and liz.**

Taken

Carlisle POV

I frowned as the sun came over the horizon, the sky still completely clear of clouds. I knew that this was coming, as Alice had predicted it, but I still wished she had been wrong. Now I had to leave Esme for the whole day and go someplace far away to hunt.

I had gotten back from Esme's home just before the sun came up. I had been watching her sleep. Edward and Bella teased me, saying I was becoming another Edward.

"Carlisle, time to go," Edward called from downstairs. I sighed as I put down my violin back into its heavily padded case and walked downstairs.

When the kids saw me arrive, they started dispersing. Emmett and Rosalie drove in his Jeep Wrangler. Edward and Bella took the Volvo, as always. Jasper and Alice rode his Ducati. Jasper had gotten interested in motorcycles after he and Alice came to us. When Bella was human, Edward had gotten a motorcycle (I said it was to show off) and kept it. Jasper saw it in the garage and began getting motorcycles every year.

I got into my Mercedes, all alone. How I wished Esme could come with us. But I had no idea if even I could resist her when my instincts took over me completely while I hunted.

We drove all the way to our usual hunting grounds. Everyone quickly split up from each other. I sighed and began hunting. Alone.

I wouldn't be alone if Esme was a v – no, stop, she can't be one! She has so many possibilities for her. She's like a genius, so many doorways for her. I can't hold her back. Most of the paths are a long-term thing. She wouldn't be able to pull it off for that long with eternal youth.

I guess this is how Edward felt when he met Bella. He wanted what was best for her. But, just like him, my selfish side refused to let Esme go. I would never leave her.

I had just finished up a deer when Alice screamed for everyone. I ran over to where she and Jasper were. The others were also there.

"We have to go back now!"

Edward stared. "No. He couldn't have."

"What's going on?" Bella demanded.

"There's not enough time," Alice moaned.

"What is it?" Rosalie snapped.

"Esme's in trouble!" Edward barked at her.

I had no idea what I was doing as my feet carried me back to the car. Not her. Not her. Not her…

The tires of my car squealed as I pulled away and sped down the road. I could see out of the windshield mirror that the others were following me.

I screeched to a stop in front of Esme's house. Charlie had gone to fish. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the woods, where Esme's scent – and his beer-clogged one – led to.

The others ran silently behind me as we searched for their scent. "I found it!" Jasper yelled. We raced towards where he was.

It was where the scent was strongest. Leaves were scattered, and one pile had a large indentation of someone lying in it. Something caught my eye, and I picked it up.

It was a syringe. And inside it was the leftover traces of drugs that knocked people out. It broke as I squeezed my hand.

"He took her," I choked out.

**Poor Carlisle :-( If you feel sorry for him, review!**


	20. Car

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Car

Esme POV

I blinked my eyes and slowly opened them. Where was I? I was in something that was moving. The surface I was on felt fuzzy and linty. The space was small. There was a faint red light. I was in a car. To be precise, I was in the _trunk_ of the car.

I tugged on my arms. There was duct tape wrapped tightly around them, behind my back. it was also wrapped around my ankles. I couldn't speak, either, as there was duct tape on my mouth.

I felt the car stop. Footsteps sounded, and the trunk popped open.

Charles's vile face smiled as he saw me. "Good, you're awake!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"We are currently in South Dakota. So no need to fret, dear, we're halfway back home!" He peeled off the duct tape on my mouth.

"My home is in Forks," I hissed at him.

He patted the top of my head like a dog. "Don't worry, sweets, we'll get you some help when we get back home. These silly delusions of yours will stop. Oh, and your father says hello."

"I am not deluded! I feel more at home in Forks than anywhere else!"

"Well, that's just too bad. When we get married, you're going to have to live with me. And I'm planning on living in good old Ohio."

"That's too bad for _you._ I don't love you. I love Carlisle," I retorted.

His hideous face turned bright red. "I don't give a damn about some stupid doctor!" he yelled. "Now get this straight. We are going back to Ohio. I will marry you. You will never see that doctor ever again."

"No, you get this straight! I'm going to call for help. I will not marry you, and you will go to jail. I will then go back to Forks and get back with Carlisle," I shot back.

"Shut up!" he yelled and dragged me out of the trunk. He threw me into the backseat of his tobacco-smelling car.

"That doctor is only attracted to you because of your pretty little face. Once it's gone, it's 'bye-bye' to him. You can't really believe he'd actually love _you_," he sneered.

"I can't believe anyone can actually tolerate you with that ugly face."

His face neared mine. "You know, I really don't think the doctor would stay with you anymore if you weren't so _pure_ or _clean_ or _angelic_, don't you think?" His filthy fingers trailed down my shirt.

I kicked his face. He yelled and jumped back, clutching his nose. He slapped me, and I winced. He pressed down a funny-scented cloth on my nose. Chloroform. I fainted again.

I woke up again. I let out a sigh in relief as I saw that I was untouched. We were now near a giant expanse of water, with heavy cloud cover.

Charles dragged me out of the car. It was cold outside. "Welcome to Lake Michigan!"

**If you want Esme saved, review! Or else. BWAHAHA! Ooh, guys wearing white? Why are you carrying a straightjacket? AHHHHHH get away from me, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Cold

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to rubysun (I won't be following the Twilight plot exactly, so I may or may not do that, you have to wait and see), JSod93, ordermask, cullen_luve95, Kazzah, Stepheni-Meyer-Addicted, WhitlockRN, SorryWe'reOpen, Ilove4everJasperHale, nymphadora15, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, xtwilightxchickx, and liz.**

Cold

Esme POV

"Why exactly are we here?" I asked him stiffly.

He sighed in an extremely exaggerated manner. "_Well_, you see, there are many reasons for this. One is that I've run out of gas, so I can't keep driving the car. And one of my – friends – saw a whole bunch of fancy cars following us, so we're throwing them off the trail."

My heart sped up. Carlisle was coming! They were coming to save me. I had to stall. "So how are you getting across the lake?"

"Ah, my friend Will has his own little speedboat. He's going to come over here and drive us."

I looked around. We were at a dock. Why wasn't anyone else here? Oh, yeah, it was too cold for people to come enjoy themselves today.

There was a buzzing sound, and a large, bright yellow speedboat came zooming up. Charles roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the edge of the dock.

The boat halted, and a man wearing a black hoodie jumped out. Surely he knows he's helping someone kidnap a person?

"Get in!" Charles threw me into the boat. I landed on a seat with a thump. I was going to get so many bruises from this.

Oh, how could I forget? Edward! He could read my mind. Then he should know that we're on the dock at Lake Michigan now! And Alice should be able to see this.

There was a loud squealing sound as a motorcycle, a Jeep, a silver Volvo, and a black Mercedes stopped, and the occupants got out.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. He quickly turned and our eyes met.

"Damn it!" Charles swore as the man in black started the boat. I searched around frantically and picked up an empty beer bottle. I gripped it tightly and swung it at Charles's head.

"OW! You –" he knocked me over as the boat started to move out. I craned my neck and saw Carlisle getting onto Jasper's motorcycle. What was he doing?

Charles cackled. "Will, thank you for your anchor collection!" He dragged an anchor out and started tying it to my legs so I couldn't move. Who keeps an anchor on a speedboat?

The man in black – Will – shouted, "What the hell?"

I gasped. Carlisle was driving at full speed on the dock, and the motorcycle launched off. It soared through the air and landed perfectly on the speedboat.

We were getting further and further away from land. Will reached out to punch Carlisle, but he dodged and hit him back. I knew Carlisle could win easily if he hadn't been worried about revealing himself.

Then Charles's filthy arms tugged on me. "Sorry, but if I can't have you, then no one can. It hurts my pride, you know."

And I was not on the boat anymore. I hit the water with a loud splash. The anchor weighted me down and pulled me down faster. The water was freezing.

My brain was screaming for oxygen, and black marred my eyesight as I caught a flash of something white coming into the water. Then I was surrounded by the darkness.

**Review if you want Esme to live! BWAHAHA...**


	22. Breathe

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

Breathe

Carlisle POV

My phone rang, and Edward shouted, "They're on a dock at Lake Michigan!" I took a sharp turn towards the lake, the others following closely.

We screeched to a halt and quickly got out. Where was Esme?"

"CARLISLE!" It was her scream. I quickly turned and met her eyes.

That vile ex-fiancé of hers swore as another man in black started pulling the speedboat away. I saw Esme smashing a bottle against Charles's head.

He knocked her over. Oh, God, what could I do? There's no other boat, and we can't swim over there without revealing ourselves. Think! Then I got my flash of inspiration.

"Sorry, Jasper!" I called as I got onto his motorcycle and pushed it to its limits. It raced along the dock and pushed off.

Charles had tied an anchor onto Esme's legs, so she couldn't get up. I calculated the distance and trajectory so I would land perfectly onto the boat.

The man in black, who I heard was called Will, tried to punch me. I dodged and punched him back. I could kill him in a second if I wanted to, but I couldn't reveal myself. And I was a doctor. I saved lives, not take them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charles pull on Esme. "Sorry, but if I can't have you, then no one can. It hurts my pride, you know."

I wanted to kill him. It was just a game to him, and he treated Esme like a trophy. Then I realized the other part of his words, just as Esme was thrown off the boat, into the water. And today was very cold for a human, which meant the lake…

And she was being pulled down by the anchor. I knocked out both men as quickly as I could while seeming human, even if it seemed at a professional level. The others had found another boat, and were racing over here as fast as they could.

I stopped the boat and jumped out. To me, the water's temperature was completely unnoticeable, but to Esme, it would be completely freezing.

I saw her eyes close just as I leapt in. She was sinking, and fast. I propelled myself forward and my arms latched around her waist. I was about to use all my strength to get us back up when I realized that seaweed had curled around her throat.

If I propelled us up, she would choke. But if I took too long, she would drown. I carefully, and very quickly, untangled the weed, and then launched us up.

The kids had found a white speedboat. We jumped out of the water and I landed on my feet onto their boat, Esme in my arms.

Edward untied the anchor and bonds while I checked Esme's breathing and pulse. Her pulse was faint, and she wasn't breathing.

I began performing the CPR procedure. I barely noticed Emmett and Jasper dragging the two men on the other boat.

I breathed air into Esme's lungs as I pushed on her chest. "Breath, Esme, breathe," I whispered. "Come on, love, do it for me. _Breathe_!"

These next few seconds would make all the difference. If she breathed, she would be alright. If she didn't…

I couldn't think it. I waited, holding her hand that was nearly as cold as mine now.

**Once again - review if you want Esme to live!!!!! And review = preview. And the next chapter goes up quicker that way, too.**


	23. Peace

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**This chapter is dedicated to StantonLover4Life, goldeneyedfanpire, JSod93, Lillianagreen, CarlisleEsmeFan, SorryWe'reOpen, octaviia'elizabethcullen, cullen_luv95, WhitlockRN, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, hot4cullenmen, Pinetail Alice Cullen, StantonLover4Life, Aelimir, Anne Lynn, and Leslie.**

Peace

Esme POV

I was thrust back onto Earth as I coughed out water from my lungs. I took a deep, shuddery breath and opened my eyes.

Beautiful golden eyes stared into mine, concerned and relieved. "Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle," I murmured as I held his hand even more tightly. "What happened?"

"You almost drowned in the freezing water." He wrapped a thick blanket around me. I winced as sirens and chatter sounded.

"We called 911 and the hospital," Edward told me as he and Bella came over. I looked around.

Charles and Will were being led into police cars. A few officers were impounding their yellow speedboat. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were talking with other officers, who took notes.

A paramedic came over. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away."

"No worries, I'm a doctor myself. I work in the emergency room. I can take care of Esme," Carlisle reassured him. The EMT nodded and walked away.

"They're taking him away?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes. They're putting him away for kidnap and attempted murder. His friend is going as an accomplice."

"Thank God." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I almost lost you," he whispered. "I almost didn't make it."

"But you did. And I'm still here."

"One split second delay and you wouldn't be here," he murmured. He hugged me, making sure his cold skin didn't make any direct contact with mine.

But I held his hand anyway. Then I realized something. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's in Forks, anxiously awaiting your arrival. He wanted to drive down here, but by the time he would arrive, you would be on your way back home," he told me.

"And what have my mother and her husband said?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I refuse to acknowledge him as my father anymore. It's his fault that Charles Evenson even knows that I exist. As far as I'm concerned, Charlie's my dad now."

He smiled. "Charlie's a good guy."

"That's what he said about you."

"So I take it he doesn't dislike me."

"How could anyone not like you?"

"Well, when Bella was human, her father didn't like Edward very much. He thought he was a bad influence for her, and even tried to get her to go out with Mike Newton's ancestor."

"Good thing she didn't." I smiled and nestled into his arms. He made all my bad memories go away and intensified the good ones.

"I love you, Esme."

"I love you, Carlisle."

Carlisle. My Carlisle. He was my world. My love. My life. My soul. My peace. My everything. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Review if the ending made you go "awwwwwww!"**


	24. Epilogue

Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Uh…sort of, it's "technically" Stephenie Meyer's, but I switched the characters around a bit…which are also hers.

Summary: When Esme Platt moves to Forks to escape her abusive fiancé, she didn't expect to fall in love with the mysterious doctor. But what happens when a certain ex-fiancé shows up?

**Okay, this is the last chapter, people!**

Epilogue

Esme POV

I was confused. It had been a week since the Lake Michigan incident, and everything was getting back to normal. Again. As normal as having a vampire lover and his family could be.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had come over earlier today, brandishing clothes, jewelry, shoes, and various makeup and hair products. My bathroom was turned into a temporary beauty salon, in which I was the only client and they were the only stylists.

I never really did take Bella as the fashionista type, but I guess she preferred dressing up others than herself.

As quickly as they had come, they left. Even Charlie was smiling knowingly at me! What was going on?

Here I was, wearing a silk, royal purple dress, with a deep v-shaped neckline and a train behind me. Part of the skirt was tied at my waist, and strands of beads were arranged in a random pattern. Apparently, I was supposed to be waiting for something. And I had no idea what I was waiting for.

The doorbell rang, and I stalked off to answer it. But my anger ebbed away as I saw who was there.

"Carlisle!"

"Hello, Esme. You look beautiful." He kissed my hand. I noticed that he was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Um…why are we dressed like this?"

"You shall see, my dear."

We sat in his Mercedes as he drove off. I fidgeted a bit. "Are we going to be there soon?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, love."

I realized that the roads were looking very familiar. "Why does it look like we're heading for the school?"

"Maybe because we are headed for the school."

Why would we be going to the high school on a Saturday? I racked my brain for a reason. Then it hit me.

"The spring dance?"

"Yes."

"But…I'm a teacher! Why would I be going?"

"Alice signed you up to be a chaperone." He looked a bit sheepish.

"Any bets on how many dances Rodriguez is going to ask me for?" I muttered.

"Not to worry, you're going to be staying with me all night long. I've even made the boys hide my pager somewhere so the hospital can't contact me."

I smiled. He was so sweet. He really loved me this much that he would risk someone else's life so he could spend time with me.

"I really shouldn't be making you do this."

"Well, I have no idea where the pager is, so it's too late."

We entered the gymnasium. There were three couples spinning gracefully in the center of the gym – Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

I blushed. "I'm not really the best dancer around here."

Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry. Like Edward always says, it's the leading that counts." He lifted me up so my feet were on top of his, and we started dancing.

"This is one of the best nights of my life," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his. Suddenly, Carlisle stiffened and looked towards the exit, as did his kids.

Zack Terreo was standing there, wearing a simple dress shirt and slacks. Seth Clearwater looked a bit embarrassed as he hung around just outside the door.

Zack smiled and headed over to me. "Sorry, can I have this dance?"

I gave a sheepish smile. "I promised to stay with Carlisle all night."

"It's just one. It's kind of important."

I looked at Carlisle, who looked at Edward. Edward was frowning, but he nodded. Carlisle kissed my cheek and walked off to the side, watching us.

Zack awkwardly took my waist, and I kept distance between us. "What is it?"

"Well, the other guys from La Push paid me to come up here." He grinned. "They wanted me to tell you that it's in your best interest to keep away from the Cullens."

I frowned. "You can tell them to mind their own business."

"Right…" He started looking at my face. I shifted around uncomfortably, and Carlisle was back in an instant.

"Can I have this dance, miss?" He flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"Okay." Zack looked at me one last time before leaving, Seth following him.

I snuggled into Carlisle's chest as we continued dancing. It felt perfect. We were two pieces of a puzzle. Soul mates. Vampire and human.

What if I was a vampire? Would it make it even more perfect? I could be with Carlisle for an eternity.

I saw Edward frowning, but Alice was smiling.

Being a vampire might be better for me in the long run, but for now, I was perfectly happy.

**Eternal Love is now over! But do not fret, dear readers, for there are sequels! The next sequel shall be called Broken Love. If around twenty people tell me that they want to read it, then I shall post it soon!**


End file.
